My Little Pikachu
by UnitedPikachu
Summary: One day while playing Ruby Red, I catch a pikachu. My pikachu ends up coming to the real world, while I end up in a comma. Will Will I manage to keep Pikachu a secret? Can a pikachu survive in our time? Read this story to find out! NOTE: I am still adding chapters to this story. NOTE: I DO NOT OWN NAMES OR ANYTHING YOU MIGHT RECOGNIZE!
1. Lightning

"Why aren't you outside Kira? It's such a wonderful day!" my dad says. "Go out and play with your brother and Gabe!"

My dad, as usual, won't stop pushing me to play with the kids in our neighborhood, even though he knows there are no _girls_ my age here. _Oh well, you tell him once, you have to say it a thousand times._

"Fine, but I'm taking my game with me," I say pointing to my DS and walking out the door.

As I sit down on the porch, my brother, Zach tells Gabe to bring two water guns from his house (which is right next door) to have a water gun fight with.

"Zach, just don't get me wet! I have my DS!" I scream at him since he is on the other side of the yard.

He nods and tells Gabe that when he gets back.

I open my saved file, the one that I put my other pokemon away just so I can get new ones. All I kept in my party was my Chrizard.

My mind raced, I felt like I was in the game. One time I really felt like screaming,'Go Charizard!', the second time I actually did.

"Go Charizard! Rip it's face off!" I screamed punching the air. Gabe and Zach stopped their game just to look at me like I was crazy and I knew I had been watching too much YouTube.

I almost wanted to face palm, but that would be over doing it.

The guys went back to their game, and I went back to mine.

As I ran through the grass for what felt like the millionth time, a wild pikachu appeared!

For once, I was glad to hear that old,original, battle music. If ound a pikachu!

It was too low a level for Charizard to not one hit, though, so I just threw a pokeball at it and hoped for the best.

_Come on! Come on! Come on! I need this pikachu in my life!_

Yep, it was official, I have been watching _way_ too much YouTube!

All of the sudden, the sky went completely black. There was only one lightning bolt though, at least so far.

"The storm will never hit me, it's not even raining!" I said cheerfully.

Then my game blacked out., even though not a single rain drop hit it.

_Good thing I saved after I caught that pikachu!_

I checked the batteries. _ Halfway full. Hmmm..._

I was getting ready to take my stuff inside when the lightning bolt hit me directly. I tried to scream, but it ran through my body so hard, that I fell into a comma.


	2. Wait PIKACHU!

When I finally wake up, I'm in a hospital bed. I slowly turn to look at the clock above my head. _3:27 am._

A nurse comes in the room. She screams with relief when she see's I'm awake even if just barely.

"You're awake!" she cries practically jumping.

"Yeah, I see that," I reply sleepily. "Would you mind telling me how long I've been asleep?"

"Certainly. A day short of a week, I think," she replies politely.

"Thank you," I whisper, but she is already out of the room probably going to tell my parents and my doctor.

I open my backpack since my mom puts my DS in there when she's packing and it might be in there now, but it's heavier than usual.

I hear a slight rustle of movement. "Oh god! How is a rat in my backpack?!" I scream.

I drop it and as it thunked on the floor, I heard a quiet "Pika! Pika!" coming from the bag.

_Am I crazy or did I hear a pikachu? I really need to take a break from Pokemon, don't I God?_

_Yeah, that's it. I'm just going crazy. Is that a side effect of the medicine?_

I carefully grabbed my bag and opened it.

Sure enough, there was a pikachu inside!

It was the cutest thing I ever had seen in my life!

But just as I was about to pick it up I heard footsteps.

I sadly set Pikachu down, and hide the bag right before my doctor came in.

Pikachu was going to have to wait whether I liked it or not.


	3. What the Heck Do I Even Feed a Pikachu?

Before my doctor left after seeing me, he gave me the breakfast menu.

"You'll need it. The food takes about forty-five minutes to be cooked and brought here, so order if you think you'll be hungry by then," she explained.

Then she turned and left the room.

I take one more look at the clock, and blink in surprise. My doctor had been there for an hour and thirty minutes! Maybe it was just my imagination though, time really does fly when your sick.

"PIKA! PIKACHU!" Pikachu shouted suddenly. His voice was a little muffled by my backpack thank goodness.

He popped his head out of the bag, and I shushed him.

"Pika Pika?" Pikachu asked in a tone that sounded like he was asking something.

Pikachu's stomach growled and he shouted again,"PIKA! PIKACHU!"

"SHHHH!" I said, gritting my teeth and holding a finger in front of my mouth.

I understood. Pikachu was hungry.

I scanned the room for some food. There were chocolates on the table by the sink, but if Pikachu was anything like a dog in eating habits, that wouldn't be good.

There was a couple crackers by the window, though, so I slowly got up, rubbed my eyes and grabbed the crackers.

I sleepily got back in bed and pulled my backpack onto the bed.

I pulled Pikachu out of the bag, and then opened the packet of crackers.

"Okay, Pikachu, it's time to eat!" I say to Pikachu, only to find out that when I wave the crackers in front of him, all he does is crosses his arms and turns away.

"Come on! Everyone has to eat even you!" I say hoping he would take them.

He doesn't move, so I eat them myself, then turn on the TV to see if I can find out what Pikachu eats from the anime show.

Now, I'm not a very big fan of the show, in fact sometimes I watch it just to make fun of it when I'm really depressed, but this particular episode wasn't as bad as they normally are.

I paused it when the screen showed a close up of Pikachu eating.

The pikachu in the show was eating some kind of berry.

I looked at the menu for something with berries for breakfast, but before I could find anything, my mom came in the room, before I could put Pikachu away safely in my backpack.

"Good morning!" she cheerfully said. "What's this?"

I started sweating. "Um, someone gave me this ... um ... toy. It walks, talks, and can recognize people with high tech computer chips and a recording thingy in it's eyes!" I answered, hoping she would believe this.

"Cool!" my mom said her eyes wide."What are you gonna order for breakfast?"

"I dunno. Something ... with berries, I guess," I reply

"But you don't like berries!" my mom cried looking surprised.

"I just want to try them." I answer politely.

"If you really want to, I guess you can have them," my mom says shaking her head.

I beam at her. "Thanks Mom, you're the best!" I say feeling anxious to get out of this cheesy conversation.

I order my food with berries on the side, and when my food comes, I give it to Pikachu and he eats it happily.

One thing found out about how to care for a Pikachu! Just about a million more to go!


End file.
